Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing a wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other fluid additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket and/or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to, e.g., agitate articles within the wash chamber, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
Articles that are commonly washed in washing machine appliances include articles of clothing with one or more pockets, such as shirts and pants. It is not uncommon for a user to fail to completely empty the pockets from such articles of clothing. Accordingly, such articles of clothing may be washed with, e.g., coins or other debris in the pockets. During washing operations, coins or other debris may be removed from the pockets of such articles of clothing, and settle on a bottom wall of the basket.
In certain instances, the coins or other debris may maneuver themselves between the agitation element and the bottom wall of the basket. Continued operation of the washing machine appliance can then cause such coins or other debris to “rattle” within the area between the agitation element the bottom wall of the basket. In certain washing machine appliance configurations, it may be difficult to remove the agitation element in order to reach and remove such coins or other debris. Accordingly, a wash machine appliance that can hinder coins or other debris from maneuvering themselves between the agitation element in the bottom wall the basket would be beneficial.